


Oh what a change a whisper makes

by HkHk



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darken is still a magnificent bastard, Gen, MordSith are not amused, Richard meets Richard, Widdle Richard is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe Darken Rahl managed to get to the child but instead of kill him, he decided to play the long game. Prophecies tend to be self fulfilling. Instead he will tame this child but unbeknownst to him, the child had in turn changed him. </p><p>The happy family stays happy and then meet their counterparts! There is much confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In Which Richard meets Richard

"I have no memory of this place." Was the last thing Richard Cypher wanted to hear from Zedd. 

"This grove used to be burnt to ash. But now there are young saplings here." The last wizard from the First Order gestured to the trees that were barely a few years old. "And yet I sense no magic to hasten their growth...." 

Kahlan shook her head, a smile on her lips. "Perhaps you are just old, Zedd. We probably took the wrong turn at the river. We can retrace our steps." 

The aged wizard nodded, sighing heavily. "I swore we were going the right way..." He had felt something, a flicker of magic that passed by his nose and for a second he had thought he wanted some roasted chicken in rosemary. 

Their newest member, a former Mord'Sith raised her elegant eyebrows but said nothing. 

The group walked back to the river and took the left instead of the right. Past a babbling brook and a grove of trees, right into a company of D'harans. It was hard to say who was more surprised, the Seeker or the D'harans. Or the company of Mord'Sith that had materialized from the woods.

Richard pulled his sword out, Kahlan her knives and Cara her twin Agiels. It was quite impressive how quickly they were ready to fight. Of course the company of twenty swords plus six Mord'Sith outnumbered them four to one and it wasn't really impressive as much as there was really too much doom.

"Oh my." Richard felt his spine stiffen as a familiar voice and face appeared dressed in red and gold, a dead man's face. Darken Rahl was dressed richly, as if he'd decided to go on a stroll in the woods on a whim. He was unarmed but that meant nothing. "What do we have here?" 

The man smiled thinly. "Another assassination attempt? A poor one I might add. Although it seems the scouts will need to be flogged as you've somehow managed to stumble across us without warning."

This was not how Richard imagined their final fight and it wasn't. Darken Rahl died a few weeks ago leaving his empire scattered. And this man standing before him with a company of troops could not possibly be Darken Rahl. It could not be. 

"Impossible." Breathed Zedd incredulous. 

"Oh really?" Mocked Darken, his dark eyes glinting with amusement. "I don't find it impossible to find you against me, you were always fighting me. Abandoning me." He turned his attention to Kahlan. "A confessor..." 

At that, Richard looked confused. Darken knew who she was and yet he looked at her without any spark of recognition. 

"If it were any other day, I'd have you four killed and burned but..." Lord Rahl smiled tightly. "The smell would cling to my clothes and the blood would be very troublesome to get rid of." 

He gestured to his men. "Instead you'll be tried in a court. You will hand your weapons to my men or else you can die here." 

There was no way out of this, no way that didn't end with someone close to him dying. He stubbornly held onto his sword, his breathing tight. They did not fight so hard only to lose to the Keeper. Not this way. Not ever. Yet, he sheathed his sword, unbuckling it from his waist and handed it over. Kahlen handed over an impressive collection of knives that she managed to hide on her person and even Richard had to stare as the pile grew larger and larger. It was a wonder she didn't clink as she walked with all that metal. A Mord'Sith stepped out and took the twin Agiel from her, a female with dark black hair bound up. 

With them unarmed, Darken turned his attentions away from them, addressing someone else. "Now don't talk to them." Then he strides off to the distance, a captain trailing behind a book in his hand. 

It took all but a few seconds for the mystery person to appear, a small boy stepping out from behind the line of men his face scrunched up in curiosity. He was dressed the way Darken was in the red and gold a small wooden sword in his hand. His messy brown hair accentuated his chubby face and charged forward at them, the watchful eyes of all those men focused on the boy. Hands remained on the hilt of their swords. 

The boy skidded to a stop before the four, looking up at them, a big smile on his lips. "Hi." 

Up close the child looked to be like any other boy and if Richard squinted he could see a trace resemblance to Darken Rahl. His enemy, his half-brother had a son? 

"Hello little fella." Richard stooped into a crouch, spotting the raised tension from the corner of his eyes. He would never hurt a child, not without a good reason. "Is that your sword?" 

"Un huh." The boy nodded. "I'm learning how to use one." He waved the wooden sword in the air clumsily with childish enthusiastic.

"What's your name?" Kahlan joined him knowing better than to take a step forward, smoothing her dress so she could sit on her heels without falling. "I'm Kahlan." 

"Hi Kahlan." Mini-Rahl, as Richard had taken to calling him, responded shyly. "You're really pretty." 

"Why thank you. What's your name?" 

The boy's eyes, the color of chocolate, flickered over to the group of Mord'Sith as if asking for their permission. "It's Master Rahl." 

"Master Rahl?" Kahlan looked at him and then back at the boy. "What's your first name?" 

"Richard." Richard looked at Kahlan surprised. His enemy decided to call his son Richard? 

"Hi Richard." She smiled broadly at the boy. "Is Lord Rahl your father?" 

Mini-Rahl blinked before shaking his head. "No, he's my big brother!" The most joyous smile lite up the child's face. "Bestest brother ever." 

"Can you tell me about him?" 

"He's really big and tells me bed time stories and plays with me even when he's tired." The boy's chatter had no end. "Even when he's really tired and one time I got a nightmare and sneaked into his bed and he had this lady with him." Mini-Rahl nodded his head. "It was La-La." 

One of the Mord'Sith stiffened. 

"After that he told me to knock before sneaking into his room." At that the boy pouted. "I don't get it they were just hugging a lot." 

Richard smiled at that, he remembered being young and asking all sorts of questions and even if he disliked Darken Rahl being asked The Talk would terrify any adult. The kid seems to actually like the older man, and judging by the story he was telling Lord Rahl didn't seem that bad of a guy. Of course Richard knew better than to believe that. 

"Master Rahl." The same Mord'Sith cleared her throat. "Come here." 

Without protest the boy bounded over and without much problem climbed up on her. She took this with a quiet suffering, as if she'd done this before and had been doing this for a long while. He was soon perched on her shoulders hugging her head or rather using her braid as a rope. It was too adorable and Richard couldn't help but laugh despite the death glares she was shooting at him.


	2. Darken Rahl thinks he's going insane

Richard wasn't sure what to make of the mini-Rahl or the way he turned La-La into a glorified horse. He was pretty sure La-La wasn't the Mord'Sith's name and at the rate things were going, he wasn't going to get her name. 

Mini-Rahl grew tired of playing horse and approached them again. "Lady Kahlan?" The kid wouldn't let go of calling Kahlan a Lady no matter how many time she corrected him and gave up.

"Yes?" 

Mini-Rahl pouted cutely at her, in Richard's opinion it was just another spell to draw her under his power. "Are you his wife?" 

"What?" 

"Whah?" 

Richard and Kahlan looked at each other before turning away. "No. I am not. " Kahlan smiled gently.

"Why not?" 

"It's...not.." Faced with an inquisitive innocent face, Kahlan couldn't just put her 'bitch face on' and carry on. She had to be diplomatic. "I'm married to..." Looks to Cara who just glared at her and then to Zedd who wasn't paying attention. "To him!" 

Mini-Rahl's face crinkled up at the sight. "Ew. He's like as old as my grandpa." 

"Well, we are happily married. Love knows not sight...nor smell." 

Seeing as he believed her the subject was dropped to another one. "Will all girls grow up like you?" 

While being used to being the center of attention, these questions left Kahlan confused. "Well, it is like love, girls grow up in their own way. Why do you ask? Do you have a special lady friend?" 

"Ew, no. Girls are gross." With the look many boys his age shared, mini-Rahl looked disgusted Then he sighed. "Well there's this girl who I used to play with, she's a few years older than me. One day I grabbed her chest and she hit me!" He placed a hand on his cheek for emphasis. "It was so squishy. I asked La-La about it but all she let me do was touch her chest. It wasn't the same."

As one, Richard and Kahlan looked at La-La.

La-La looked at them back as if daring them to say anything. Anything at all. It was clear she wanted to vent her frustrations on them and if they gave her a reason she would rip them apart.

The duo looked back at the mini-Rahl. "You probably shouldn't do that kid, well not until you're older." Richard reached out to ruffle the boy's hair, instinctively, as he'd done to many village kids he played with or helped look after. He froze for a second anticipating some sort of strike but when none came he ruffled the boy's hair. "Now, don't tell Lady Kahlan but when I was your age I also found girls icky but you'll realize a lot later that they're quite beautiful and amazing." 

Mini-Rahl didn't look convinced. 

"Within ever girl is a woman ready to blossom." Zedd added helpfully. 

"What about boys?" 

"Slugs and snails and puppy dog tails." 

"Zedd!" 

"I am merely telling master Rahl wants he wants to hear. I remember when you were his age, why you're the striking image." Zeddicus stroked his chin thoughtfully. "What is it that you want to be when you grow up, master Rahl?" 

"A cook! So then I can make all the sweets I want and eat them." 

"There is a story behind that, would you mind telling us?" 

"Well....I'm not supposed to but okay. We were invited to a princess's party and I had to get all dressed up." The boy made a face. "And be nice and say all sorts of weird things. Big brother couldn't come with me, something about too much pink. Lady Kahlan why do the girls have the..the mono-mono-poly on pink? It's a color, they can't own a color." 

"I..I don't know?" She looked to Richard for help. 

"Continue on with the story, please." Thankfully Zeddicus rescued them. 

"We were at the party and there was music and dancing. The princess went over and wanted to dance with me but I said No." Boy made another face, a defeated one. "She dragged me into the crowd and it was the worst moment of my life." 

"Ah...and how does that make you want to be a cook?" 

Mini-Rahl blinked. "..Oh, I told you the wrong story. Hm, how about Jen-jen?" 

"Jen-jen?" 

"Yeah. My little sister? She was just born and she's really small. Is she gonna grow up too?" 

Richard breathed a bit slower. "...You have a sister?" 

"Yeah. Do you have one too?" 

Richard, Seeker of Truth, half brother of Darken Rahl looked at Richard Rahl and smiled. "Yeah, her name's Jensen." 

"Woaah, that's my sister's name. That's super neat!" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was anything Darken Rahl would have ever expected upon walking on a clearing, anything in the world he'd expect to see Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander buck naked in the middle of the night gazing at the moon with a chicken hiding his crotch. He'd seen it before and frankly it wasn't amusing, even if his little brother found amusement in it. 

What he did expect was to see two of his finest soldiers playing 'robbers and heroes' with his brother. What he didn't expect was the Seeker and the confessor pretending to be some forsaken maiden, well the confessor was the maiden and the Seeker was one of the robbers. It wasn't that hard to find his tiny imp of a brother brandishing a wooden sword at the 'robbers', charging up to attack his armor clad men. His Mord'Sith were still watching the perimeter and even 'La-la' wasn't participating which Darken found unusual. Usually Richard got what he wanted even around his highly trained Mord'Sith. When that boy grows up fully he'll be a force of nature. 

This was all inconsequential as there were more pressing matters at hand. He had the Seeker in his grip. 

But first, to stop this nonsense before it gets out of hand. "Richard." 

He found it amusing that both boys turned their head. It would be fate that the newest Seeker would be a man called Richard, it felt like his father was spitting in his face. "Come here." The child ran up to him and he patted the boy's hair. 

"It appears that we have a great hero among us, the Seeker of Truth." Darken Rahl let the word swirl around his tongue sensing the tension. "What a great honor it is to meet you." 

He would kill this Seeker in his leisure. When one kills vermin, one must coordinate through space and time or else the vermin will come back and with friends. Darken Rahl bowed slightly. "I do apologize for the trouble, war is coming to these lands, but that would be why the Seeker is here is it not? Hand their weapons back." 

The Seeker and his friends were given their armaments. "Now, come join me at the People's Palace. I am certain you are weary and no doubt have news. My dear confessor..." 

"Kahlan Amnell." The confessor was quite beautiful in a pointy sort of way. "And you, Seeker?" 

"Richard." Darken was uncertain as to the Seeker's motives not to lie to him, he could read people quite well and it would be the Creator's will that this Seeker shared his brother's name. 

"And we all know you, Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander. Your reputation precedes you." The wizard of the first order bowed gracefully. "Your lordship is too kind." 

Darken resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead spoke to the last and oddest member of the group. "And who are you?" 

"Cara." The woman said flatly. 

"I find it interesting that a Mord'Sith would abandon her post, how did the Seeker manage to enchant you to join him?" 

"I find his frequent stops to help villagers and kittens trapped in trees amusing." Yes, she is a Mord'Sith who was kicked out judging by her hair cut. 

"It must burn you to not serve a Rahl." An ugly smile covered his face, the smirk was quite unbecoming of a benevolent leader but one that would most definitely fit a tyrant. "It is why I asked how the Seeker managed to acquire you. Of course I am sure a wizard of the first order would be able to manage something." 

The Seeker stepped forward, standing up for the Mord'Sith. "We didn't do anything to Cara. She joined us on her own choosing." There was a kindness in the Seeker, Darken Rahl could see it even from here. 

"I see." While he wanted to rile up the Seeker as a good host it would behoove him to play nice. He will kill them later without young eyes watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Props to http://archiveofourown.org/works/288914
> 
> Great Author and a great fanfic. I'm using La-La from her fic. Go to the link and read it.


End file.
